The Arks
by EnvySky
Summary: In the year 3048, the Earth was no longer livable. Everyone was moved onto large spaceships, or 'Arks' that they would call home until they found a habitable planet. It is now 3090 and the human race is thriving on the Arks. They have a government that watches over them and makes sure they are safe. But what would happen if someone took a closer look at what was really going on?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it, now would I?**

* * *

"In the year 3048, the planet Earth, which was our home planet, became unlivable. We had used up all of our natural resources, and there was nothing left for us there. If we had stayed, we would have died."

Gilbert yawned from his place in the back of the classroom. He was in History class, and they were once again talking about how the Arks came to be. It wasn't like Gilbert didn't like history class or anything, he loved it. It was just a bit tiring having to hear the same lecture over and over. He was a junior in highschool, so the torture of hearing it again and again would soon be over.

"The brightest minds of the time all came together to think of a way to save the human race. What they came up with: The Arks. It was astounding. No one could believe what they had come up with, but they didn't have any choice but to follow it. The Arks took three years each to build, and there are four of them. By the time they were finished, the Earth had become unstable, and they had to rush to get everyone on safely.

"As hard as they tried, they couldn't get everyone on. There were just too many people in the world. They tried their hardest to get people from every country on board, so that we could keep our diverse cultures alive. They succeeded, and it is a miracle that we have survived this long. It is all thanks to the brilliant minds of the scientists."

It was then that the bell rang, and multiple sighs of relief were heard throughout the classroom as everyone started to pack up. "Remember that the celebration to honour our saviours is tomorrow afternoon! Make sure you are all there!" And with that, everyone filed out of the classroom and made their way to lunch.

Gilbert made his way down to the lunchroom alone. His two best friends, Antonio and Francis, had skipped. They had asked Gilbert if he had wanted to go, but he said no because he had skipped too many times already and would have gotten in trouble if he did it again. So it was just him as he sat down at his normal table to eat the disgusting food the school chose to give its students.

"Hey Gil, why're you sittin' alone? Your 'friends' finally decide to ditch you?~" Gilbert looked up to see his ex girlfriend, Elizaveta standing before him. "What do you want, Liz?" She sighed and sat down across from him. "I need your help with something." He raised an eyebrow. "Help? From me? No. I know better than to help you." He went back to eating his food, leaving Elizaveta to scowl at him. "Hey! I'm serious! I really need help with something.. You have no idea how hard it is for me to ask you this." He glanced up at her, but didn't say anything. "Fine. If you decide to help me, then meet me in front of Mr. Carl's class at eleven tonight, okay?" She got up and quickly walked away before Gilbert had time to answer. "What..?"

* * *

It must be something extremely important if Elizaveta came to ask _him_ to help her. He couldn't remember a time she had _ever _asked him to help her, even when they were together. Sure, they were still friends, but they never asked each other for help. Both of them were very independent, though, they had made a promise to each other that if either of them were ever in real trouble, that was the only time they would ask for help. That was the only thing that pushed him to walk to the school at eleven that night to meet her in front of the class she had said. Gilbert was met with a surprise. It wasn't just him and Elizaveta, but a whole group of people. Some he knew, others he didn't.

"So you actually decided to show up, hm?~" Gilbert turned his gaze towards Elizaveta when she spoke and narrowed his eyes. "Of course I came. I'm not one to break promises." She flinched and looked away, making Gilbert smirk. "A-Anyway.. Now that everyone's here, I can start." The Hungarian girl stood up on one of the tables and looked out at the small group of people. "Some of you already know why you're here, so you don't really have to listen to what I'm going to say."

Gilbert was beyond confused. He had never seen Elizaveta like this before, and it only made him want to hear what she had to say even more. "So about an hour ago, I received some news, very important news." She crossed her arms and bit her lip. "The government is kidnapping people and using them as weapons." Several surprised gasps were heard, and a couple of people raised their voices. "What the hell are you talking about? The government would never do anything like that! They're here to protect us!" Elizaveta shook her head. "Is that what you honestly believe? Have you not noticed the growing amount of missing people?" The group was buzzing.

Gilbert stayed silent, frowning. He had no idea whether or not to believe her.. No.. He didn't _want_ to believe her. He wanted to believe that everything was completely normal. Of course he had noticed the missing people, at least three people from his school went missing a couple of months ago, but none of the teachers payed any attention to it. It was odd, and he should have noticed something was wrong with that picture. "Okay. So the government is kidnapping people. What are we supposed to do about it?" Elizaveta looked to Gilbert when he spoke up and frowned. "We stop them of course." That made Gilbert laugh. A couple of people that were standing near him backed up a bit. "Really? How do you expect highschoolers like us to stop something like the government?" He could tell that Elizaveta was already starting to get annoyed. "I don't know yet.."

Of course she didn't know. He didn't expect her to. "Okay. Well, have fun getting arrested. I have plenty more awesome things I need to do~ Goodbye~" He waved and turned to leave. "Gilbert wait!" He ignored her as he started off down the hall. He could hear her footsteps start to follow him. "Antonio and Francis were kidnapped!" That made him stop. Antonio and Francis? No.. They couldn't have been.. Gilbert had just talked to them that morning! There was no way they would let themselves be kidnapped. "Don't lie to me, Liz." He growled, turning a corner and leaving her to stare after him.

As soon as he was out of the school, Gilbert pulled out his phone and dialed Antonio's number. He didn't answer. That didn't bother him, since the Spaniard didn't usually answer his phone. Next he tried Francis. Nothing. "Come on.. Dammit.. Answer your freaking phone, Franny!" He tried a couple more times to reach them, and each time they didn't answer he grew more and more worried. Gilbert didn't want to admit that he was scared. He didn't want to believe Elizaveta. All she had ever told him were lies. So many lies.. Like when she said she loved him.. He just couldn't bring himself to believe anything she said. But the way she had said it.. She wouldn't have lied to all of those people, would she? She might be a jerk, and a liar, but she wasn't evil.

Pocketing his phone, Gilbert turned around and made his way back inside the school. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with what she wanted. If Antonio and Francis came to school the next day, he'd kill her.

* * *

**AN: Hallo! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ I'm sorry it's so short, but my brain isn't really cooperating with me today so that's why this chapter isn't the best. First and second chapters aren't usually my strong point, but I'm not gonna let that get me down!~ Anyway, the idea for this just popped into my head one day a very long time ago, and I just decided to write something for it a couple of weeks ago. I'm a bit busy with school though, so sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out as soon as I would usually have it out. Also, I would appreciate some feedback about how I'm doing or if there's something I need to change. The thing that gets me the most motivated for posting new chapters is feedback. If I don't get any feedback, how am I supposed to know if people like it or not? And if people don't like it, there isn't really any reason to continue it, ya know? Sorry this AN is so long, but I just wanted to say what was on my mind- It won't be as long next time, I promise!**


End file.
